scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Talking Skull
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = ??? }} A Talking Skull is an episode that was not for any Scooby-Doo TV series at all. Premise The goes to a camp where they find the actor Jesse Bob Harper filming a movie. He's lost the script he wrote. He's glad he's it's not something that's going to come out, but he still wants the script back. The gang decides to help him find it and they come across a talking skull! Synopsis It is a dark night. The gang is camping when they hear a noise. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms as a figure walks towards them. Fred has been telling a scary story around a campfire. The figure falls to the ground, it's a man. The gang doesn't know who he is, but they wake him up. The man stands up and introduces himself as Jesse Bob Harper, an actor. The gang likes movies he's in and they ask him what he's doing out in the middle of a forest. Jesse Bob Harper says he's been filming a movie and he'll tell them more in the morning. The actor falls right into Shaggy's bed and now is sleeping. In the morning, Jesse Bob Harper wakes up, nobody's awake. He plays a loud sound a device he has, waking the gang up. Shaggy begins cooking breakfast while Jesse tells the gang the story. He's making a movie for fun, while filming the last few scenes in the forest he lost his script. The movie's titled The Talking Skull. Not only has he lost the script, but the prop for the human skull. Shaggy says Scooby can sniff the prop as he brings pancakes to everybody. Shaggy explains he learned how to make pancakes in the middle of nowhere from Scrappy. After breakfast, Jesse shows the gang a few scenes from his movie. He explains he needs the script really bad. The gang agrees to help him find it. Shaggy and Scooby decide to check the lake. At the lake, Scooby and Shaggy get on a canoe. They start rowing into the lake. Scooby points out a shadow moving under the canoe. Shaggy and Scooby laugh. Suddenly, a sea serpent splashes out of the lake. Scooby and Shaggy scream. Jesse Bob Harper runs over and explains it's only a prop for his movie. Scooby and Shaggy are glad. The three go back to camp. At camp, Jesse is shocked to find all his footage is gone from his camera. Scooby sniffs the camera and says it's a replacement for his old one. Jesse gasps, he is shocked somebody would steal his camera and replace it. Velma says something funny's going on. The sea serpent comes into the camp. Jesse Harper says it's nothing more than a huge puppet, but the sea serpent is real! The gang and Jesse Bob Harper run away. The serpent vanishes. Jesse points to a shack that he enters with the gang. Inside, a human skull sits. Jesse touches it, it isn't his prop. "What's up?" the skull asks. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Jesse Bob Harper says the skull appears after the sea serpent attacks and says what the skull just said. "Hey bub," the skull says. Jesse tells the gang that happened in the movie too. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. The gang walks out of the shack. Fred says he saw something in the shack. He goes back in, followed by the others. Fred presses a button and a trapdoor opens under everybody. They fall into a cave filled with spiders. The talking skull fell with the rest of the shack. "This cave is spooky," the skull says. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms once again. Jesse Bob Harper says the forest seems to be everything that happens in his movie. Velma is suspicious. "Dudes, look, I know what you’re thinking! I'm scary, but look, I'm just a talking skull, and I can't help it!" the skull says. Scooby screams. The skull sighs. Jesse Bob Harper and the rest of the gang are scared, but not as much as the two cowards. Jesse gulps as a finger taps his back. He turns around, a shadowy figure is there. Within a blink, the figure is gone. Scooby howls in terror. Shaggy says that the skull seems friendly. "Yeah, you've got it son!" the skull cheers. Shaggy screams and takes back what he said. Jesse Bob Harper sees the pages of the script. "You've found the script, but you won't keep it!" the skull says. The script vanishes from Jesse's hands while he's holding in front of his smiling face. The smile becomes a look of terror. The skull chuckles and says "look son, you can't trick the skull!" Scooby and Shaggy hug each other in fear while they shake in fear. Shaggy is annoyed because Scooby keeps stepping on his feet. Jesse's real camera appears. Jesse is about to pick it up, but it vanishes. "Not so fast son," the skull says. "But the camera's mine!" Jesse Bob Harper sighs while the skull chuckles. "You've got me to talk to!" he says. "Well you ain't got me no more!" The skull vanishes. The walls start closing in on the gang and Jesse. "One hour 'till your demise!" the skull's voice is heard. Velma says they have to find a way to escape. Jesse says they can't, in the movie some characters find themselves in a cave with moving walls and they don't escape, they do survive though. Shaggy asks Scooby while he's getting the cave floor everywhere. Scooby doesn't answer; he's too busy digging a hole. Shaggy smiles and looks at Jesse. He says Scooby found a way out. Scooby finishes the hole. Everybody jumps in just as the walls hit each other. Neither the gang nor Jesse can see the pitch blackness, but they follow Scooby's nose. Soon, the gang and Jesse are in a lighted room with a bed. Jesse says the main characters made a home underground in the movie. Shaggy says he's lucky to have put that part in. Scooby offers to dig while the gang and Jesse sleep for a few Scooby Snacks. Velma hands Scooby a box. The gang and Jesse fall asleep while Scooby digs. After a nap, the gang and Jesse wake up. They come with Scooby above ground. The gang decides to go swimming in the lake for a short break before continuing the mystery. Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse want to go scuba-diving. At the lake, Fred, Daphne, and Velma dive in. Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse are already scuba-diving. Underwater, Jesse points out a treasure from the film. He explains the sea serpent guards it in the movie. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. The sea serpent appears. It chases Scooby, Shaggy, and Jesse out of the water. They tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma what happened. Suddenly, the sea serpent bursts out of the water. Jesse says this is the part where the serpent leaves for good. The sea serpent swims away. Soon, the gang and Jesse are driving around the forest in the Mystery Machine. The gang sees the talking skull on an empty seat. "Yo bro," the skull says. Fred is busy looking at the skull and he crashes the Mystery Machine into a mountain. "Don't go up there, it might... err... um..." the skull says. Shaggy picks up a hammer and breaks the skull in half. It's a robot. Shaggy says whoever is controlling it must be on top of the mountain. The gang looks at each other and nods. They look at the mountain. Jesse says a stone man attacks the main characters on the mountain. The gang and Jesse are climbing the mountain. Suddenly, a man made of stone appears. He roars at the gang and Jesse. Velma says the other two monsters were robots. The stone man dives towards Velma, Velma ducks and the robot stone man falls off the mountain. Shaggy looks down. He confirms the stone man was a robot too and not a real monster. The gang sees a trapdoor that they go into. A man is working on a computer. He sees the gang and admits he's been causing all the trouble. Jesse says the man's his rival. The man says he wanted to sell the movie and take credit for it. The monsters coming to life was a distraction. The episode ends with the gang and Jesse watching the finished movie. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Talking Skull *Sea Serpent *Stone Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Camp Notes/trivia *The Stone Man had an almost invisible Jesse Bob Harper face on his hand. Quotes Home Media *Scooby-Doo meets Jesse Bob Harper Category:Decca03's Stuff